Il n'y a que un pas entre la Haine et l'Amour
by Cissy.0
Summary: Hermione, vas devoir apprendre à ces dépend que la haine et souvent remplacé par l'Amour... Et qu'une gifle peut TOUT déclanché...


_Chère Mlle Granger, _

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les professeurs, et moi même avons décidé _

_de vous nommé Préfète en Chef des Gryffondor. _

_Ainsi qu'un autre élève, de Poudlard, dont nous ne pouvons vous révéler le nom. _

_J'aimerai vous voir dans le compartiment n°4 avant 12h30, _

_pour vous expliquer tout ce que vos tâches comporterons, et vous préciser votre rôle. _

_J'espère que cette sera une bonne année pour Tous._

_Amicalement, _

_Professeur McGonagall. _

Hermione, venais de recevoir cette lettre, elle la lut trois bonne fois, avant de crier dans toute la pièce. Malheureusement elle ne savais pas qui étais le second Préfet en Chef mais elle ne s'occuperait pas de ça pour le moment. Ca ne lui gâchera pas ce précieux moment. Ces parent, qui pourtant étais en bas, furent surpris des cris qu'émettais leur fille ils se dépêchèrent de monté les marches et ouvrirent la porte en se hâtant.

« _Que ce passe-t-il ici, jeune fille?

_Maman ? Je suis Préfète en CHEF, dit-elle toujours en hurlant.

_ Mais calme toi ! Hermione ! Hurla son père, Calme toi, et parle !

_J'ai reçu un Hibou de ma maison. J'ai cru que c'était la liste des affaires scolaires. Ce que c'est... Mais pas que ! Regarde par toi même !

_Félicitation ! Dirent en coeur les parent. Cela mérite une récompense, termina le père.

_Mais quoi ?

_Vas faire un tour chez Fleury & Bott quand tu serras sur le Chemin de Traverse, prend ce qu'il te plais.

_ Tu sais que tu es génial, dis la jeune lionne.

_Quant à moi, c'est une nouvelle garde robe que je t'offre, dis ça mère encore « mu de la nouvelle

_Wahou ! Vous êtes géniaux !

_Bon sur ceux, prépare-toi, VITE, dis la mère, les boutique nous attendent ! »

Sur ce elle se prépara, s'habilla comme une moldu. Un Blue Jeans, un top a bretelle noir, des Converse. Et Hop ça y ai ! C'est fou comme un jeans change d'une robe de sorcière. Les filles partirent faire des boutiques ( de moldu ) pour les sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard, deux robes de soirée, pour les différant Bal, et bien d'autre choses, elles en profitèrent pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, chez Fleury & Bott, au Chaudron Baveur, etc.. Une fois le bière au Beurre fini, les filles rentrèrent chargé de paquet. Demain étais la rentré des Poudlard... Il fallait envoyer un Hibou à Harry et Ron pour les prévenir.

_Cher Harry/Ron, _

_Voilà je suis Préfète en CHEF ! Donc demain a 12h30 je dois vous quitté pour voir McGonagall,_

_et l'autre préfet. _

_Qui met inconnu.. Donc je pense qu'on se verra pas beaucoup avant d'être à Poudlard. _

_Je vous embrasse, _

_Hermione 3._

Voilà, c'est fais fois les valise remplis de livres : _Sortilèges de 8ème cycle, Les runes, _et plein d'autre.. Il était temps de se coucher, il était plus de 2h du matin... Demain serra une dur journée riche en émotion...

Le lendemain, Hermione vit 2 lettre sur sa table de chevet.

_Hermy _

_Nous sommes content pour toi. Même si nous nous verront moins. _

_Amicalement, _

_Harry & Ron. _

La rentré, approcher à vue d'oeil, les valises étaient prête depuis la vieille, elle se lava, déjeuna, et s'habilla vite fais, un jeans avec un top dos nu vert bouteille, des converse noir. Pattenrond dans sa cage à la main, sa valise de l'autre et un sac a main sur l'épaule. Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, la vois 9 ¾ approchant, elle dit au revoir à ces parent, rejoignant le quai du départ. Arrivé sur le quai, la jeune Gryffondor, vit de loin des tête rousses, elle devina qu'il s'agissait des Weasley, elle approcha, quand...

« _Hermione, je suis contente de te voir, dis Mrs Weasley.

_Moi aussi, Molly. Ron, Harry comment allé vous ?

_J'ai passé mes vacances au Square Grimmaurd, avec les Weasley et l'Ordre bien sur. Et toi ?

_Chez moi, avec mes parents.

_ Le train vas partir, il est 11h, dis Mr Weasley, allez vous chercher un compartiment. Bonne année scolaire, nous vous prendrons tous pour Noël.

_Bien, firent en coeur les jeune, au revoir. »

Je laissa les Weasley et Harry seul pour les au revoir, tant dis que je monta pour trouvé le wagon n°4. Harry et Ron ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre.

« _Alors Préfète en Chef, ça fais quoi, dit-Ron arrivant le premier.

_Arff... Rien, en faite j'étais très contente, mais de ne savoir pas qui est l'autre préfet m'empêche de me réjouir...

_Tu ne sais pas qui-est-ce ?

_Harry, si tu vais lu ma lettre, tu le saurais !

_Mais, je ne l'ai...

_C'est moi, qui l'ai lu, dit Ginny en arrivant. J'ai signé pour eux et leur ai dis après. Mais j'ai du oublier un truc ou deux...

_Ginny, de quel droit tu lis notre courier, dis Harry indigné.

_Depuis longtemps, dit-elle suprise de la réaction. Mais non, andouille ! Vous étiez occupé avec maman, je me devais de lui répondre mais...

_Ginny, Ron, Harry, Luna... Je vous laisse, je vais voir McGonagall, et l'autre préfet. Je vous retrouve après promis. »

Puis elle parti, laissant derrière elle, ces amis. Elle trouva le compartiment, s'installa, elle étais la première vu l'heure, on ne s'étonne pas pourquoi – il étais 12h.-. Elle ranga ces bagages, posa Pattenrond sur la banquette en face, et bouquina, quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle fut surprise...

« _Granger ?

_Toi ? Ici !


End file.
